professorlaytonlovefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lilpuzzlette64
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Professor Layton Love Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan May I join the wiki.. I would like to add Simoliza (Eliza and Simon) PWEASE? :3 Clanice 14:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) YAY Thanks..if you're new with the whole wikia thing. I could help you :D btw, The deviation you saw me was adorable :3 16:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that...but yeah, thanks for the artwork! Clanice 16:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry..never knew that there was a manual of style ^^ I could get careless.. Clanice 03:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Some clarifications I saw you type in the summary if Simon was a baddie and Eliza was a goodie..Well here's how it goes: Eliza first became an antagonist in one story of mine, then turned good.. Simon was always good,but turned bad when controlled by his former master,Noah. They're both goodies :D P.S- Happy Birthday to me on January 25 :> Clanice 10:37, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Rights You know full well what I'm asking for; look at the title ^^ DetectiveLayton92 20:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Uncanon Technically, canon is something real that actually happened, and uncanon can be anything that is fictional. But, if you don't want that up there, I/you can change it to "Fanfictional" or "Fanfictionous Pairings" or something. And about the templates for spoilers and such: Just tell me what colour(s) you want it, and what you want it to say, and I can make that happen. Nothing too fancy, though ^^ DetectiveLayton92 23:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, yeah...I put canon there for couples that have HAPPENED, such as Soton, and Clershel. Uncanon would be, following this, couples that haven't HAPPENED, such as Fluke and Descolay. I also put categories saying CanonXCanon, OcXOc, and CanonXOc. Basically, I mean canon by real PL characters - Layton, Luke, e.g - and OC by fanfictionous ones (anyones with an Oc part in are fanfictionous) . So Fluke would be CanonXCanon, Eliza and Simon would be OcXOc, and Descole and Sonatta would be CanonXOc. That's the technical terms I put forth; I guess you can say I did two canons. For the template? Hrm... something with a quote or the likes. "I don't understand, Professor. Why have we got a template here?" ; that would be AWESOME!!! It could be purple, saying "This article contains spoilers for __________. Please turn away now if you are not aware of this." Something like that. Is that too complicated? User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 16:20, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :OK, I think I know what you're saying. I'll try to rework the Navbar so it's clearer :) And yeah, that isn't hard. Now, in the blank, you want the game name, right? Yeah, I'll get to that when I get access to my laptop. (My laptop is slowly dying, so I'm editing from my 3DS now ><) DetectiveLayton92 21:22, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess I made it a bit complex, heh heh, but that's how my mind works. The more sections there are, the more chance people have at finding the exact couple they want! Yes, I do want it in the blank. I'm lucky that my labtop is quite new...I still get pi$$ed off with it though xD Thanks for all the work you are doing; you and Sophia are like co founders! I haven't found anyone else besides Clanice... :') Well, at least I haven't got any annoying WCs on the loose! :D User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 16:49, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Don't Have A Title XD No seriously, I don't have a title for this post XD Anyway, some questions: #Why haven't you followed me on Twitter? I think (I should be, anyway) I'm following you...? It'd be nice for us to follow each other's Tweets ^^ #Is there a name/page for Descolemmy? Oops, I mean, DescoleXEmmy? Since you're obsessed with them and all. Quite frankly, I think they're like, the best un-canon couple X) #Do you think I/we could talk Sophia into making a pairing for DescoleXKathleen? I mean, even though she's not continuing that story, I think that'd be awesome. #Do you want me to kind of organise/clean-up the main page for you? I mean, I don't think the page format is necessary...? #You should really read Jacob's Ladder over on the LOCs Wiki! It's now officially hilarious and...inappropriately dirty XD #I swear there was something else I was going to ask you...Oh well. If it's important, I'll remember eventually XD Yup, that's about it. DetectiveLayton92 05:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC)